1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an upright binding machine, and more particularly to a strap feeding structure and a strap withdrawing structure of the upright binding machine.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, an upright binding machine 10 of the prior art has a strap feeding port 2 which is located in the strap guiding slot 5 of the face plate 4 of the machine body 3. The upright binding machine 10 further has a platform 6 on which an article 1 is placed for being fastened around with a binding strap 7. If the article 1 is relatively large, the strap feeding port 2 is easily obstructed by the article 1, thereby resulting in operational inconvenience.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an upright binding machine with a strap feeding structure and a strap withdrawing structure, which are free of the deficiency of the upright binding machine of the prior art described above.
The objective, technique, features and functions of the present invention will be readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.